A method and apparatus for controlling the current which flows through a load unit of an internal combustion engine are known from German Patent No. 38 05 031 and from its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,153. Those describe a method and an apparatus for controlling the current which flows through a load unit. An activating signal for application to a switching means can be defined as a function of a setpoint and an actual value for the current.
If high control accuracy is necessary in this control loop, this requires high control gain in the controller. The design of the control amplifier is problematic in terms of the stability of the control loop and the high control gain.